


Under His Spell

by hookedontaronfics



Category: British Actor RPF, Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Halloween, Mystery, Sexy, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookedontaronfics/pseuds/hookedontaronfics
Summary: Wanted to write a fun little one-shot for Halloween. I’m a couple days late but who’s counting? Halloween never really has to end! There are no tricks, only treats for you in this sexy one shot, so enjoy! x
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Under His Spell

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Smut [fingering, unprotected sex]

October 31: Your favorite day of the year. A day full of tricks and treats and pranks and spooks, where people let themselves have a little fun. All Hallow’s Eve wasn’t just for little kids, and everyone usually tried to get in the spirit somehow, whether it was just wearing a fun T-shirt or accessory at work or donning a full-on costume, decked out to the nines at a party. Either way, you loved sharing in the spirit of the day, and this year was no exception.

In fact, you were incredibly excited because this year you’d been invited to a somewhat exclusive masquerade costume party. Your job as an executive assistant meant you had worked for someone who knew someone, and you were pretty sure there might even be some celebrities in the mix at the event. You wondered if you’d be able to recognize them by their voice and mannerisms; it would be a fun night trying to guess. You had also spent a lot of time and money on your costume and were sure it would be a hit, so you were looking forward to the evening even if you’d have to schmooze with your boss.

As soon as you got home from work, you scarfed the Chinese takeout you’d picked up, stuffing noodles in your mouth even as you plugged your curling iron in, letting it heat up while you ate. You didn’t have much time to get ready, and you wanted everything to be perfect, from your hair to the makeup to the mask you’d spent many hours with a glue gun creating. The rhinestones had been a bitch to work with, but oh so worth it.

You finished your food and quickly curled your hair and did your makeup before carefully pulling on your stockings, boots and the dress you’d designed and sewn, inspired by Christine Daaé from the “Phantom of the Opera.” After graduating from college with a fashion degree, you’d found it difficult to break into the scene so you mostly used your skills for Halloween costumes while working as a personal assistant for your boss and his contingent of clients. You really didn’t mind that work; the pay was fantastic and the work relatively easy. Maybe someday you’d design and try to sell an entire collection to the fashion houses, but for now this sort of work paid the bills.

You affixed the mask on your face and took a look at yourself in the mirror; you were hardly recognizable as yourself. The bra you’d bought specifically for this costume gave you decolletage you normally didn’t have, and the dress was rather plunging though you’d sewn in a nude mesh panel to keep something to the imagination, but the slit along the side also went all the way up your thigh. It was sexy but tasteful, and that’s how you hoped to come across that evening.

You deemed yourself as ready as you’d ever be, took a couple of photos and texted them to your best friend for approval, and walked outside immediately to be blasted with a gust of cold air. “Nope!” you squealed, running back in and grabbing your winter jacket and gloves. You were just going to have to deal with your winter gear; it was far too cold to go bare-shouldered.

You took the tube across London, and many people were dressed up; you were pretty sure you spied a banana, a taco, and a handful of Spice Girls. No one else seemed to bat an eyelash, and you spent the ride across the city texting back and forth with your best friend, who had squealed at how gorgeous you looked. You normally spent your days in work slacks or leggings, but today you actually did feel pretty, and wondered if you’d catch anyone’s eye tonight. Not that you were necessarily looking for a hookup, but what happened on Halloween night, stayed on Halloween night.

You were actually feeling nervous by the time you reached your tube stop, and you followed the Google directions to the proper street, gasping at the size of the house; well, really it looked like a mansion to you. Whoever was throwing this party was exceedingly rich, and you almost turned away before someone you presumed was a valet approached you and escorted you inside. They led you to the coat check and you marveled at the architecture of the entrance hall alone, mesmerized by the place, which was decorated to the nines. You couldn’t imagine what it must be like for Christmas; these were the kind of people who probably paid for it to be decorated for literally every holiday and season.

You wandered in amongst the crowd, most people already paired off in the groups they arrived with, and you quickly acquired a flute of champagne from one of the trays being carried about by servers. You knew what your boss was wearing, as he’d made sure you could find him, but you weren’t tall and so you had to weave yourself in and around people chatting animatedly, avoiding random flailing arm and stepping around already-tipsy masked men and women. The place was dripping in decadence and you felt slightly out of place, to be honest.

Suddenly a man swayed into your path and you jumped back in order to keep him from knocking you over, but you had backed into someone else on accident behind you. You spun around quickly to apologize, feeling embarrassed, but the apology died on your lips as you took in the costumed man in front of you.

“Ahhh, my Christine, I’ve been looking all over for you!” he grinned congenially, making your heart skip a few beats. The suit and cape he was wearing were sharp and fit his body well but that’s not what you noticed first. His green eyes peered out at you from behind a Phantom mask, but it had been done in an inventive way so the whole face was covered; the part that wasn’t white was done in glittery black. You had no idea who was behind that mask, but his smile was charming as hell.

“I, um, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Phantom,” you stumbled over your words as his eyes fairly twinkled at you, sweeping over your body and somehow making you feel exposed.

“The pleasure is certainly all mine,” he said, taking your hand so gently in his and placing a kiss on the back of your hand. “What’s a Phantom after all without his muse?” he asked, his voice somehow familiar to you even though you couldn’t place it. You weren’t even sure how to respond when someone put their hands on your shoulders from behind.

“There you are! Glad you could make it!” your boss said as you whirled around a bit.

“I’ve been looking all over for you!” you replied with a laugh, turning to say something to the Phantom but he had already melted back into the crowd, like mist in the wind. You frowned slightly to yourself but hoped you’d run into each other again, and then followed your boss back over to his group, sipping your champagne and having small conversations with people he introduced you to, people whose names you wouldn’t remember after tonight.

You did have a fun time despite yourself, snacking on hors d’oeuvres and imbibing even more champagne, feeling a bit tipsy and also trying to catch further glimpses of the Phantom, but he was proving to be quite elusive as the evening wore on. Your boss was kind and engaging with you, but at some point got suckered into a conversation about stocks and bonds and you were entirely bored to death, so you quietly slipped away from the conversation, taking a self-led tour of the place and snapping a couple of pictures to send your friend.

<Can you believe this place?> you texted, standing next to some kind of pumpkin display, festooned in black and orange and purple lights and ribbons and cobwebs. 

“What’s a lovely woman such as yourself doing standing here all alone?” a voice asked you, and you turned around to find yourself face-to-face with the unidentified phantom again.

“I was looking for you!” you said in surprise, before you could think better of it.

“Were you?” he asked, and even if you couldn’t see his face, you could imagine him quirking his eyebrow up to match the crooked smile he gave you.

“Not for any particular reason,” you said, fidgeting with the sleeves of your dress slightly.

“Well, that’s too bad. I thought it’d be nice to get to know you better,” he said, taking a sip of the drink in his hand, a dark brown liquid swirling inside.

“Oh, I thought that too,” you said, almost shyly as he leaned in quite close to you. You were a bit overwhelmed with how beautiful he was, even though you could only see half his face. You resisted the urge to reach out and run your fingers along his sharp jawline; you were tipsy but not so drunk as to just randomly touch a man you didn’t even know. Still, the way he was staring at you made a thrill run down your spine.

“So what brought you here tonight?” he asked casually, both of you quite forgotten by the rest of the crowd in the little alcove you were standing in.

“Oh, I work for someone who was invited and I’m an exec assistant so I guess he just decided I should come along,” you shrugged. “What about you?”

“I … work in the entertainment business,” he hedged slightly.

“What kind of answer is that?” you laughed. “That could be anything at all.”

“Would you like to tour this house?” he asked suddenly, tipping his head back and downing the rest of his drink.

“Uh, sure,” you replied.

“Alright good, stay right here,” he said, squeezing your hand slightly before disappearing into the crowd again for a minute. You were confused but obliged, and when he returned he had two cold longnecks in his hands.

“Ahhh, good idea,” you laughed as he handed one off to you and you took a sip of the beer, which was surprisingly just a regular pedestrian brand. You giggled slightly as he took your hand again and led you toward the grand staircase.

“You sure we’re allowed?” you asked, and he just shrugged as you both nearly tripped on your dress on your way up the stairs, giggling and slightly out of breath when you reached the landing. It was much quieter up here, and you hadn’t realized how much the music had been making your head dizzy. Or maybe it was the alcohol you’d consumed. Or maybe just the close proximity of this handsome stranger beside you.

Either way, you followed after him, examining the massive paintings hanging on the walls along the plush carpeted hallway. “Imagine having so much excessive wealth that you could have a house like this. It’s practically like living in a museum,” he sighed.  _ So definitely not rich then _ , you thought to yourself.  _ Maybe some kind of production assistant? _ You were still trying to puzzle out who he was, still troubled by the fact that he seemed somehow familiar. But you were quite certain if you had known him from before, you would have recognized him immediately.

“What’s in here?” he said, just randomly opening doors, and you were mostly just amused at his antics. He was clearly way past drunk, but you were enjoying being in this space with him too much to point it out.

“Hey look, a study,” he said, pointing at it before pulling you inside and letting the door shut behind you. He searched for a desk lamp and found one, turning it on and illuminating the deep cherry wood paneling and burgundy carpet. 

“Damn,” you commented. “Pretty sure this room alone is more expensive than anything I’ll ever own in my lifetime,” you laughed.

“Definitely more bougie than anything I’d ever own,” he chuckled as you walked around, checking out titles on the bookshelves.

“Must be a lawyer. That would make sense,” you said as you ran your finger over the spines of the books before turning around and finding him standing right next to you, staring at you with an expression you couldn’t decipher thanks to the mask. He hesitantly reached out and then swept a lock of your hair off your shoulder, tilting his head and gazing at you.

“I’d quite like to kiss you,” he said, his voice a bit rough, and you felt your breath catch in your throat.

“Okay,” you said, not even knowing why you had agreed, but something told you you wouldn’t be regretting it. He stepped in close, and you could smell the alcohol on his breath, but it didn’t bother you at all. He placed a hand at the nape of your neck and after hesitating a moment more, finally pressed his lips to yours. You had no idea who he was, but damn could he kiss like no one else. You felt like you’d suddenly tapped into a live wire as one kiss turned into another and into another. It was like neither of you could get enough of each other, and suddenly his tongue was dancing in your mouth with yours, setting your body alight as the kisses deepened into something much more needy. When you both had to come up for air, he looked a bit taken aback with his actions, but all you wanted was more.

“I’m terribly sorry, I… I’m not exactly the kind of guy to just kiss random ladies in random places,” he said, but you shook your head.

“Tonight’s a night for mystery and mayhem. If there’s any better night to find that, well, I’m glad I’ve found it with you,” you smirked lightly at him. His hesitation was sweet and kind of adorable, but all you could focus on was the insistent throbbing between your legs that he had awakened.

“Mystery and mayhem, yeah?” he chuckled, taking a long drag of his beer before setting it down on the edge of the desk. You walked up to him and pushed him up against the desk lightly, peering into those green eyes, seeing the evident lust there.

“No one else here but just the two of us. Perhaps the phantom would like to live out his fantasy with Christine after all?” you smirked. You’d never really come onto a guy before like this, but something about the masks made you brave. You could walk away from this never knowing each other, and it would be nothing more than a drunken memory. You saw him swallow hard, his green eyes wrestling with something for a moment, but he must have decided “fuck it” because he suddenly wrapped his hands around your waist and pulled you into him, attacking you with fierce kisses that took your breath away.

You moaned slightly into his mouth as his fingers grazed over your bare shoulders, goosebumps already standing out on your skin as he dropped his kisses to our neck. You tilted your head to give him better access, those velvety smooth lips leaving fire along your skin. He turned you both around until you were the one leaning against the desk, and his hands had found the thigh-high slit in your dress, pushing the material aside and seeking purchase even as he trailed kisses over your chest, yanking the bodice of your dress low but not completely undressing you.

When his fingers found your aching, wet core, he let out a strangled sound to find you weren’t wearing anything underneath that dress. You groaned at the touch of his fingers over your folds, dragging your juices over your sensitive nub even as he captured your lips in kisses again. You were completely at a loss for what he was doing to you, your head thrown back in ecstasy; it was almost as if he’d put you under a spell, a sexy one at that, and you were helpless to break it.

“Oh shit,” you gasped as he slid two fingers into you, your fingers gripping his biceps for support as he started to pump them in and out of you slowly.

“You are so fucking hot,” he groaned, his voice deep and gravelly and full of lust for you. “I thought it the minute I saw you across the room. Never thought I’d get to have my way with you,” he growled, nipping your skin with his teeth.

“Oh god,” you gasped, trying to hold on but you could feel your muscles clenching, the spiral of your orgasm threatening to unravel. Suddenly he pulled his fingers away, leaving you wanting and desperate for more. He brought his fingers to his lips and licked your arousal from them, and you nearly came at the site of that alone.

You immediately reached for the belt of his pants, undoing it quickly and then fumbling with the zipper before pulling them down, desperately needing more. He lifted you up slightly until you were sitting on the desk, then laying you down before lifting your skirt up and over your hips, spreading your legs wide. You whined in anticipation as he took his cock out of his briefs, stroking himself a few times before lining up with you and thrusting into you with abandon. You cried out, but it was more pleasure than pain as he filled you up completely, leaning over you and panting in your face.

“Fuck, darling,” he groaned, his hands splayed out on either side of you as you wrapped your legs around him, trying to pull him in even closer. He took the hint and started pounding into you, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing in the empty room. You tried to muffle your moans and groans but it was hard to do with this mystery man driving you absolutely insane. “That’s music to my ears, baby,” he spoke gruffly, his fingertips digging into your skin but you could care less. It was probably the hottest, craziest sex of your life, getting down to dirty business with a masked stranger in someone else’s house.

You didn’t even have time to reply as you started to cum around his length, your walls contracting around him, your entire body shaking as his thrusts began to grow sloppy. He soon spilled over into you, grunting as his cock twitched inside you and sent your entire world spinning. He pulled out quickly and looked around for something to clean you both up with, finding a packet of tissues in one of the desk drawers. You both quickly tried to put your clothes right again, giggling slightly together in your mutual drunk, post-sex haze.

“Do I...thank you now?” he chuckled, running his fingers through his slicked-back hair and messing it up a bit. 

“You don’t need to say anything at all. Just shut up and look pretty,” you giggled at his bemused expression. You reached over to smooth his hair back down and in a rare stroke of courage, slipped your fingers under the band holding his mask on and yanked it off his face. Your hands flew to your mouth and you gasped as you instantly recognized the man who had just fucked you into oblivion as none other than _ the _ Taron Egerton.

“Oh fuck,” you said, unable to tear your eyes away from him, as you’d had a crush on him for an embarrassingly long time. Your brain couldn’t even reconcile what you’d just done with him and the fact that he was standing there in front of you. If this got around, if anyone ever found out, you’d be completely scandalized. You could never live this down, you could never tell anyone. You felt suddenly, painfully sober as you hopped off the desk and pushed him away from you, ignoring his confused, hurt expression.

“I’m sorry, I’ve got to go,” you gasped, turning and fleeing out of the room, chastising yourself angrily even though there was no way you could have known it was him.  _ But hadn’t you recognized that sexy voice, that sharp jawline, those sweet eyes? How had you not put it all together? _

“Wait!” he called down the hallway as you headed for the stairs, hoping all of your body parts were covered. You tore down the steps two at a time and grabbed your coat from the coat check. A few people threw glances at your haste but didn’t try to stop you. You threw your coat on, glancing over your shoulder to see Taron descending down the stairs after you, but you already had a head start. You pushed your way out of the doors and into the cold night air, fleeing down even more stairs as one of the valets yelled out “Have a good night, miss!” You were fighting tears that were blurring your vision and two steps before the sidewalk you managed to trip on your dress, missing the last step and scraping your knee as you fell to the concrete. The fall had knocked the breath out of your lungs and you laid there for a moment, staring up at the dark, cloudy sky, blinded by the lights of the mansion.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” Taron asked, kneeling down next to you and helping you sit up.

“I’m fine,” you said, brushing off your hands, your teeth already chattering from the bite of the air.

“Why did you run away from me?” he asked you, his eyes searching yours for some answer you weren’t sure you could give.

“I’m not some amazing actress or pretty woman you should be with. I’m just a nobody and… I’m not good enough to be with you,” you said, pulling the edges of your coat around you and staring at the blood welling up from the scrape on your knee.

“That’s bloody nonsense. You already told me who you were and I still chose to be with you. It’s not about money or fame or looks for me. You intrigued the hell out of me,” he said, gently removing the mask from my face and gazing at me fully. “ And you are absolutely beautiful, and I sure as fuck don’t regret what just happened back there,” he added softly. “But let’s get you back inside, and clean that up, and warm you up, and then you can tell me your name, yeah?”

You couldn’t help but nod at that; the way he was looking at you sent shivers of a different sort down your spine. He helped you limp back up the stairs and after making you sit on the toilet in the bathroom [which was as extravagant as every other part of the mansion], he went in search of some bandaids and returned after being successful, doctoring your knee up to the best of his ability. He’d also brought you a bottle of water and you took it gratefully when he handed it to you. “Y/n,” you said, as he took a seat on the edge of the tub. “My name is y/n.”

“Taron, but you already knew that,” he said, smiling at you a bit sheepishly. “And I really don’t do that, you know,” he said.

“I really don’t either, Taron. This was supposed to be no strings attached. I could walk away never knowing who you were.”

“But do you want to walk away, now that you know it’s me?” he asked quietly, looking vulnerable in a way you hadn’t expected. It was almost like he’d grown attached to you somehow, but neither of you really knew each other, and that was the startling reality of it.

“I don’t, but where the hell would we go from here?” you asked, watching as a wicked grin spread over his face.

“My place, for starters. We could certainly get to know each other better,” he said, quirking an eyebrow at you, and you couldn’t deny the excitement rising in your chest at the thought of that. “I might have more tricks and treats up my sleeves after all,” he said with a smirk, his eyes burning into you a bit. “So should we leave and see what else the night has in store for our long-lost lovers?” he said, his words tugging at your heart yet again. You were at his total mercy, it seemed, caught up in the spell of this green-eyed man who was no longer just a stranger.

“I’m looking forward to it,” you said as he reached out his hand to you. You placed yours gently in his and let him escort you out of the bathroom. You had to laugh when the song being pumped through the sound system was appropriately “Music of the Night,” part of whatever spooky playlist someone had put together. The mood was fitting as you swept back out into the night, the cold wind making the edges of Taron’s cape flutter around you both. You would never have guessed when you’d chosen this costume that you would have been caught up in the magic and madness of the night. 

But one thing that night was for certain; Taron had taken possession of your soul, and you were completely at his mercy. He was sweetly intoxicating, more than just a face behind a mask, and the best part was that he was all yours.


End file.
